Io
Io is a Revenant and companion in Code Vein. Introduction Io is an Attendant of the Successor of Blood, and her existence was to serve the Protagonist until the day they die. However, Io began to question her role as Attendant and later seeks to find out the true reason of her existence with the help of the Protagonist. As her past began to be uncovered, she discovered that she was a manifestation of Cruz's emotions, because Cruz wished to create attendants in attempt to ease the pain and suffering of those who will soon become Successors. History Io was searching for the Protagonist and eventually found them in the middle of a ruined city. She wakes the Protagonist and guides them to a nearby withered Blood Tree. She later comments on how there is a way to restore the trees forever and end the thirst of revenants, but later explains that its what they said, hinting that it may not be true. The Protagonist then enters the state of hunger and began to loose control. But Io then reaches out to his/her arm and bites down on his/her wrist, allowing the Protagonist's blood to hit the roots of the Bloodspring, thus reviving it and growing Blood Beads. She later offers the blood beads to the Protagonist as well as allowing them to rest while watches over them. But then a duo of revenant scavengers arrived and captured both of them. Appearance Io has a very curvaceous figure having a very large bust and slightly wide hips, and has moon-lit white hair and enchanting yellow eyes. Her attire consists of a dark-black short hood cloak that goes over her neck, she usually wears this when not at home base and when at home base she removes it. Her basic wear is a scrappy cloth shoulder blade baring shirt, which is ripped up at the top revealing her large breasts. For her feet her left leg is completely wrapped in bandages and her right is barefoot. -A note is to be made for similarities between Karen Amamiya and Io as a result of Cruz Silva. Karen was Cruz's Attendant/Caretaker during Project QUEEN for the period Cruz was hospitalized, before her frenzy and subsequent transformation into the Queen. After the Queen's defeat, Cruz's remaining will spawned the Attendants of the Successors to ease their pain and suffering- just as Karen did during Cruz's time hospitalized. This is the reason for Io(and the other Attendants) to have so many similarities to Karen Amamiya: including physical form, hairstyle, and temperament. Personality Io psyche is very limited due to losing her memories, however, she's very outspoken nonetheless towards the protagonist and is shown to care for their well being. Despite being very meek and quiet she's very gentle and endearing to her comrades and can restore vestiges the protagonist may collect. Io usually isn't very expressive when interacting but she will smile every now and then when something goes right. Powers and Abilities *Io is able to restore vestiges to reveal memories for the Protagonist. *Io is a supportive combatant and very effective with halberds. Trivia *Io was first revealed by the video game magazine; Famitsu. *The player can choose to restore all of Io's memories in order to unlock the Happy Ending. However the player must first save all four Successors by obtaining their memories in order to unlock the pathway to Io's vestige. *As you progress through the game and Restore Eos Vestiges, Io's performance improves, from varying elemental attacks, improved buffs and healing, to be generally more competent in combat- a far cry from the 'helpless' girl she started out as. *The name 'Io' is one of the Latin translations of Isis, the Egyptian goddess. Io's character shows strong similarities to Isis because the latter is described as someone who "helped to restore the souls of deceased humans to wholeness." The article about Isis on Wikipedia also states that "Isis's reputation as a compassionate deity, willing to relieve human suffering, contributed greatly to her appeal." The goddess Isis on Wikipedia *'Io' is also the name of one of Jupiter's moons. Io (Moon) *All of the named Attendants share the naming convention of either being a moon or a satellite of Jupiter. List of moons and satellites of Jupiter. References Gallery Screenshots With Io.jpg|Protagonist with Io. Io in Snow.jpg|Io in a snowy area of the game. Io Traveling 2.jpg|Io using one of her Gifts. Io Traveling 1.jpg|Io with her mask over her face. Io Traveling 3.jpg|Io using her Blood Veil. tumblr_p8dj4thbYm1tw7l9eo1_1280.jpg Io code vein manga.PNG|Io from the CODE VEIN -Memory Echoes manga